


Lewd

by ObjectHead (FleshRemembers)



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Facials, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshRemembers/pseuds/ObjectHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You request something of David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lewd

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is gross and poorly written

Looking down at your waiting expression, David’s hand speeds up on his cock, the wet sound of slick skin slapping increasing. He can’t believe you asked him to do this; it was so…lewd. He agreed, however timid. Now, seeing you sitting on your knees in front of him waiting for his thick come, he’s glad you asked for this.

You hum at seeing his speed pick up. It shouldn’t be long now. There really was no reason for this other than ‘Why not?’. And the fact that David using his seed to make you face filthy was kind of a turn on. You look up at him on the bed, his face not scrunched in concentration, eyes shut tight. A glance back downward revealed bright drops of precome building to the tip. Yeah, not much longer now.

“C’mon David,” you coo teasingly, “Don’t you want to come on me?”

David moans, hand furiously tugging at his flushed prick. You open your mouth, tongue hanging out slightly.

“I’m almost there, almost there,” he pants. “ah-ah-almost, almost. I’m gonna-ah-”

David comes hard on your face, hot, heavy spunk coating your tongue, lips, and chin. You welcome the salty flavor into your mouth, licking your lips and swallowing, savoring his taste.

David rests a moment, head thrown back, panting. When he catches his breath, he looks down at you still on the floor. His heart nearly stops, seeing your mouth covered in his come, the semi translucent white dripping down your chin. Noticing his gaze, you smile up at him, wiping the mess off your chin with your index finger. You scoot closer to him, your elbows on his knees, and suck you finger, moaning in delight. David gasps, hands gripped on the sheets. Jesus, you’re gonna be the death of him.

You hum in approval. “Thank you for doing that, baby. I just really enjoy this part of you,” you say, gathering some more onto your finger and licking.

David doesn’t say anything, just nods, biting onto his lip. You can tell from your position that he was getting hard again from this.

You run a hand down his thigh. “You know, if you want we can go again.”

David breaths out a needy “Please,” as you return to your place on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know, this sucks


End file.
